


All Things Will Unwind

by tomato_greens



Series: Listen, Listen - music ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomato_greens/pseuds/tomato_greens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson's dedication to hygiene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Will Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to [Everything Is In Line](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7T0hQJCkclc) by My Brightest Diamond.

John doesn't enjoy the inevitable blood under his fingernails when he's forgotten to cut them; it's a nuisance, all things considered, and the uncomfortable crust of it stains the nail brush an ugly rusty brown. He's a doctor, after all, and he's been long beaten-in with the dusty aesthetics of a war zone: he prefers the purity of burnt-clean lines. He's never been obsessive about it––rigid adherence to anything, any habit, any idea, has never served him well, so he prides himself on adapting easily, on maintaining himself in the face of insurmountable obstacles––but he'd rather avoid the mess all the same.

But this––well, he's never met an obstacle like Sherlock Holmes before, not something to overcome so much as something he wants desperately to overtake him, and the thrilling, anonymous violence Sherlock inspires is something he's still acclimating to.

He puts the nailbrush down, satisfied, cleansed.

. 


End file.
